


Three Times A Lady.

by phantasticjacky (danspastels)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Phanfiction, cross!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danspastels/pseuds/phantasticjacky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matching to the dress he's been wearing shiny red court shoes that made me wonder how he even got from his room to mine without tripping and dying half a million times, since he was the clumsiest person I have ever met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times A Lady.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first crossdressing fic I ever wrote. And even though I enjoy reading them, it is probably also the last one I wrote. Enjoy :)

"I... you..." I swallowed, even though my mouth went completely dry as soon as Dan entered the room. I wish I could've said I was drunk, but I was completely sober, had enough sleep the night before and I knew exactly what I was doing and thinking, so I had to admit, seeing him like this actually turned me on.

"I really don't feel comfortable like this, Phil", Dan mumbled, insecurely scratching the back of his head with one hand and plucking the end of his dress with the other.

"But you...", I glanced at him for about ten seconds, from head to feet, slowly let my eyes wander back to his face to look straight into his, "look hot." I cocked my head and raised an eyebrow. It usually was very good at comforting Dan when he felt weird about himself, but this time, I just didn't know what to do, this was a completely different situation.

"Stop kidding me", Dan replied to me, still plucking the dress, hoping it would at least cover up his knees.

I was trying to find a way to tell him that the way he just entered the room, all dressed up in red, really almost threw me off the chair. I have seen Dan in many situations of life. A leather shirt, no shirt at all, only boxers or completely naked, but this one was special. He was wearing a red cocktail dress with only one strap, wide enough to cover his shoulder, decorated with a pretty flower. The upper part of the dress was perfectly adapting his body as it got wider on his waste, where it just fell down and ended a little over his knees.

Matching to the dress he's been wearing shiny red court shoes that made me wonder how he even got from his room to mine without tripping and dying half a million times, since he was the clumsiest person I have ever met.

"Are you... are you even wearing underwear, Dan?", I screeched while I was instinctively reaching for my glass of water.

"Yeah, sure, ten pairs of boxers, just in case someone could try lifting up my dress", he replied sarcastically, "of yourse I am not, you turnip."

I almost choked on my water as he innocently took a piece of the dress and fluttered around with it, releasing a bit more of his leg.

"Just five minutes ago you said you didn't feel comfortable like this and now you're showing off more flesh than you would have to. You're confusing me", I muttered as I noticed I almost poured my half-emptied glass over my pants since my hands were shaking so much.

"Well, you're blushing, Phil. Mostly that's a good sign and it makes me feel a whole lot more comfortable", he giggled back at me. I was afraid he'd slowly start feeling like a girl. Dan never giggled. He laughed or made weird noises, but since giggling was one of those cute things people do, he never did it. To be quite honest, whenever Dan was trying to be cute, someone got seriously injured.

"Are you okay?" I threw a worried look at him and all he did was burst out in laughter.

"We knew we'd one day come to that point where one of us is wearing high heels and a dress, Phil, you're surprisingly shocked." Dan walked over to me, put one finger on my cheek to turn my face a little more into his direction. I immediately wrapped one of my arms around his legs as I kept staring into his eyes. Well, I tried to stare, something on his leg was just distracting the hell out of me. Was that a garter? He seemed to feel my confusedness, obviously, as I started stroking along the lines of that thing to find out if I was right. He giggled once more, which still seemed incredibly creepy to me, put a peck on my forehead and let his lips rest there for a second. Why would someone wear that if it wasn't supposed to be seen?

"Are you doing this on purpose, Dan?" I let out a quiet sigh, because I was already aware of what he would answer.

"Why did you think I am dressing up as a girl?", he laughed back at me, his lips still close to my forehead, so I could feel his warm breath against it, which turned into a cold shower on my back. Once again, he had successfully tricked me.

I had to laugh because, facing the trugh, this situation was almost the perfect scene for another gay movie. All that was missing was Three Times a Lady playing in the back. The Cobra Starship version, of course.

"Okay, so, do you just want to feel that garter, or do you actually want to do something with it?", Dan said, moving his head to the side so his lips now where close to my ear. "Like slowly pulling it off with your teeth", he added, almost whispering those words as he took my head and softly pulled me off my chair.

I had to laugh again as he tried to seductively throw himself on the bed, but just ended up looking as awkward as always, one half of his face pressed against the matress, his arms all stretched out, while that dress just did whatever it wanted to and showed off the garter. As soon as I saw this, my mind was all set up to Dan and the things we could be up to next, if I'd just do it right.

I slipped onto the bed, laid down beside him and just started stroking his neck.

"Are we playing rape or...?" Dan pulled a face, took my hand off his neck and carefully put it down on his waist.

"Shut up, you make me nervous", I hissed, although, I couldn't hold back a smile.

"What, it has been 4 years and you're still nervous when we're about to have sex?" He didn't wait for a reply, just slid as close as possible, wrapped the garter-leg around my waist and put his lips on mine. It probably would be too cheesy to say our worlds collided in that very moment, but that's exactly how it was.

"Do you even know what you're doing to me?", Dan hummed into the kiss.

"Shut up", I hummed back, put my hand on his leg, then interrupted the kiss. I got over him, one hand still on his leg, the other put on the matress so I had something to hold on to. "You know, you make that dress look great, but you'd still look better without it."

I knew that, if he wouldn't have known I'd immediately tell him to shut up again, he would've said something about how stupid that sounded, but to be honest, I was never good at dirty talk and I didn't really care in this moment.

I let Dan take off my shirt whilst I played with the garter, then slid down and carefully put my teeth around it, peering at him. The way he looked down at me had something confusingly bossy, which just seemed a little sweet to me. I pulled down that thing, a little too fast for my opinion, then carelessly threw it across the room.

Dan sat up, told me to come closer and as soon as I was, he pulled down my boxers. I was quite happy it was too hot that day for any more amount of clothes.  
As much as I loved that dress, it didn't take long for me to pull it off him and it also looked quite nice beside my bed.

He pulled me in for another kiss and blindly searched for my nightstand, on which our materials from the last time were still spread out. As soon as he found it, he handed me the lube and I stopped for a moment to look down to his feet.

"Honey, with those shoes?", I asked him amusedly.

"You're right, we're better off without them", he replied after taking them off in laughter.

After we had finally finished that part of preparation, I stopped once again, but, this time, not to complain about his shoes. I slid up the bed, sat down and let my back rest against the wall.

"I want to see you", I whispered shyly. Dan happily glanced at me, got over me and pecked my forehead once more before going down on me.

"Holy f-", he hissed, the last part of the word getting lost in my neck, where he just had laid down his head, his lips pressed against it.

I had both of my arms wrapped around him, one placed at his waist line, the other one resting at the middle of his back. As he started slowly moving up and down I knew he was fine, so I took off some of the work and gently started thrusting into him. As always, it didn't stay at the gently part for a long time and as I felt Dan pressing himself down on me more and more with every thrust, hearing some quiet groans creeping up his throat, I detached my arm from his back and lead it up to his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

There was only one thing better than hearing him moan - feeling it.

"Phil, I-" Dan pushed out with a shakey voice without interrupting the kiss. Just then I had noticed his hand between us, doing whatever it had to do.

"It's okay, let go", I mumbled back, shortly after I felt a warm breeze of his breath overcoming my mouth, his body releasing and a warm substance on my stomach and I had my sign to go.

Dan stroked my chest, gently bit my lip as I let out a groan and came in him, our eyes meeting for a second, before he let me pull out and his body collapsed on mine, his head once again digged into my chest.

We were resting like this for a few minutes, until I remembered something he had said to me earlier.

"Dan?", I whispered.

"Hm?"

"You know, you asked me if I'm still nervous when we're about to have sex and the answer is clearly no. I'm nervous around you all the time." As I had finished those first two sentences, he looked up to me, his eyes almost staring straight into my soul, letting me know he was listening. "You're so important to me, I'm constantly afraid of doing anything wrong so I could lose you", I finished. Dan put my face into his hands, smiling at me as if I just said something really stupid.

"You couldn't do anything wrong, Phil. I love you and only one mistake wouldn't change anything about that." He seemed to think for a moment before he added "Honestly, I don't even think a million mistakes could change anything about that."

He got off me and laid down on the bed, putting the blanket over his body.

"Now come on, let's cuddle, I'm tired", he yawned.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my [mibba](http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Read/531940/Three-times-a-lady/).


End file.
